


Meeting

by Cheshire_Noir



Series: Hyrule High [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, My First Fanfic, or old friend the g-man will come in later. He's got big stuff planned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Noir/pseuds/Cheshire_Noir
Summary: Link and Zelda meet as children. Will this Meet and Greet blossom into something more? Not when they're children, no, BUT I do plan to expand this series so might want to start here!





	Meeting

Link and Zelda met at a young age, and not in the most pleasant of ways. Not unpleasant for them, just not the best or kindest ways to meet. They attended the same elementary school, Castle Town Elementary, a subdivision of Hyrule Boarding School.

Link's parents were not especially rich but he was sent to the school not on money, but he was a natural with puzzles. This would not have been special if not for the fact he was capable of solving puzzles of different kinds from difficulties rather tame to research and application worthy of those generations ahead.

Link's parents were very adamant about him attending this schools system for as long as possible, Link was bullied when he was in public school. He was an easy target, rather short, lanky, and non-muscular. Though again, what 9-year old is expected to have an 8-pack?

He was minding his own business on the swings one day, they allowed him to go high and fast so they were his favorite (it didn't require anyone else and he was rather self-sufficient even at this age).

Link was having a grand ole time swinging by himself and watching the other kids play tag when he heard a voice call out, "HELP!" Link leapt off the swings not paying attention to the fact that was the fastest he had gone ever and ran off towards the scream.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zelda was not the happiest person ever, she had a kind bodyguard, sure, and she had a loving mother, that was all true, but she didn't have a close family.

She was descended from the ancient line of nobles, as that had been explained to her many times (it was rather weird what her father considered bed-time stories), and she had been paraded around for most her life. She didn't care for hanging out with dads, " _gentlemanly friends_ " and got rather bored when she was kept in her room too long.

She liked to go out and lay outside with other kids if she got the chance. But on the rare occasion one of her dad's friends did decide to bring their own child, they were always cold and harsh. They were mean.

Zelda was also discouraged from playing outside and her dad told her, "Go off and play 'Princess' like the one you are." Most children would've found this term endearing, but not Zelda. She found it constraining. Her dad wanted them to be like their ancient relatives of old and be royalty. He had devoted his life to the concept. That's why he ran a major business. She wasn't quite understanding on all the terms he used but she understood the business well enough to see why he needed "friends" to come over and arrange deals.

She thought that if there were any princesses back in the family records they must've been quite snobby to make all the rules. She could've ran a country better than them. But she was still getting taught. She was still in school. The only place where she could be Zelda.

Even if it was a boarding school, it was still more freeing than her home. While thinking all this through class the bell had rung for recess. She ran out onto the playground to have some fun. As she was running out she ran past the slide, the swings, the ladder, she had one goal in mind. Get to the shade. As she was running she saw a red-haired kid trip another shadowed kid. That wasn't right. Someone should do something. She wasn't sure why, she probably could've handled it on her own, but nonetheless, she still yelled, "HELP!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Link got to the area he saw nobody noticeably hurt, a nice looking girl, a red-haired guy laughing and a kid lying face-down in the shadowed area of the trees. He was about to say something when the teacher/monitor showed up behind him.

Mr Horwell asked, "What's going on? Did something happen?" The girl said, "I think that student tripped the other kid!" Mr Horwell acted quickly brushing off the, apparently, tripped student.

After a brief inspection that they were alright he said, "Thank you Zelda," and turned on the red-haired student; sensing that now was probably not the best time to be around the angry teacher, Link backed away sat back on the swings.

Before he could start swinging again though, a voice piped up next to him, "So why did you leave? Seems suspicious." Jumping at the sound, he turned to see who had spoken up. To his surprise, it was a student he hadn't talked to before, the pretty girl named Zelda, "Oh, well, I wasn't involved and I didn't want to watch some kid get in class detention." ~~The girl~~  Zelda seemed to think about this for a moment and then asked,"Did you bring Mr Horwell over?"

To Zelda's suprise the kid responded with a short, quiet, "No." What was with him?! Being all quiet! Although if she was being honest, he was still nicer than the kids Dad invited over. She decided to introduce herself.

Zelda said, "Hi, I'm Zelda! What's your name?" Link decided now was not the best time to mention that Mr Horwell had already sad her name.

"My name's Link."

And then she pushed him off the swings.

 

 

And like that, the beginning of a beautiful friendship was formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some plot has been added to the later work in the series, I recommend going and checking it out
> 
> =^._.^= ∫
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Just roll with it. Please?


End file.
